Atlantis Bucket List
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: Knowing that Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy were dangerous places to be, the expedition members figure it's time to start creating, adding, fulfilling, and joining the "Atlantis Bucket List Craze"! Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy!
1. 1 through 10

**The Atlantis Bucket List**

*** A Stargate Atlantis Fanfic ***

_**Jen-NCIS-Lover**_

* * *

**Summary:**

**Knowing that being in Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy was dangerous, the expedition member's start creating, adding to, and fulfilling their bucket lists!**

* * *

**A/N- This is just a little idea that popped into my mind while I was adding to my own bucket list… I figured it can't hurt to try it out and see what people thought,**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Other then the story idea, and unless I throw in any OC's it's not mine…**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**#1- B.A.S.E. Jumping off the Control Tower**

John remembered when he was a kid; he always wanted to go B.A.S.E. jumping. Now he finally had the chance to. He and a few others who wanted to fulfill this before they "kicked the bucket" decided to jump off the top of the tower.

It had seemed like fun but after Jennifer and Carson had to treat 12 broken bones, 3 sprains, a variety of concussions, and more bruises and cuts than could be counted, everyone wondered why it sounded so cool at the time, especially after Elizabeth found out.

As John lay in the infirmary with a massive concussion, he mused on how awesome it would be to do it again.

**#2- Put hyper-space drive on Jumper 3**

Rodney and Radek were the cause of this one. Together they created and inserted the hyper-space drive onto McKay's favorite Jumper, number 3! Of course, they never really directly asked for permission…

"_Yeah, we're just doing some refurbishments to Jumper 3."_

John, who was in on it too, _"That would be so cool!" _wanted to fly the maiden voyage. He took it out on the first flight and attempted to open the hyper-space window.

When he tried this, said drive exploded. When Elizabeth found out about their refurbishments, McKay and Radek wanted to go into hiding.

**#3- Switch Dr. McKay's Coffee with Decaf**

One of Rodney's new subordinates, Dr. White, thought it would be funny to see what would happen if McKay's coffee would be 'accidentally' switched with Decaf. To satisfy his curiosity, he switched the coffee beans and observed him.

His caffeine withdrawal came on faster then White imagined. White had hoped it would be a funny spectacle to see. It was a spectacle, but defiantly not funny! After Carson treated 2 scientists for panic attacks, various bruises, and cuts, he was forced to intervene to save them form more blood shed.

Everyone knew John, Carson, and McKay had a tight friendship bond. White sure found that out…

**#4- "Borrow" Ronon's gun and stun ****Kavanagh**

Of all people, Lorne was the one who tried this. After Kavanagh annoyed him one to many times, he "borrowed" Ronon's gun. After stunning the scientist everyone was happier. That is, except for Lorne and Ronon.

After Ronon found out that his gun went missing, he went on warpath. When he found out that Lorne had it… Let's just say Evan really wasn't looking forward to those extra training lessons with him.

**#5- Water Skiing behind a Puddle Jumper**

Who knew Carson had a wild side! He had water skiing on her bucket list for a long time and now she could fulfill it. John agreed to pilot the puddle jumper and Carson plus a few others would water ski behind it.

It worked really well until they traveled into the less-explored waters of the planet. No-one knew but those waters were inhabited by sting-ray type creatures with really big teeth. When Jennifer was treating the multiple bite wounds, she found out Carson was the instigator of it…

Carson quickly bribed McKay and Radek for their hiding spot location and disappeared for a few days…

**#6- Parachuting from a Puddle Jumper**

Carson strikes again! But this time, he teamed up with Jennifer. After Carson kept boasting on how great the rush was form water skiing behind the puddle jumper, Jennifer decided to get in on the fun too. Since John was off-world, they asked Lorne to pilot it for them.

This time, it was only the two of them so they planned on landing on the east pier. Although both doctors landed safely, several people fainted on the spot.

When John and Elizabeth returned, neither of them were happy. Elizabeth was only angry because they hadn't had authorization and they could have been seriously hurt. John, on the other hand, was angry because they used his favorite jumper and they hadn't invited him to join them.

**#7- Lock ****Kavanagh**** in a room with Ronon for 24 hours**

Everyone loved this one. John even sold tickets for it. When Ronon was forced to go off-world with a few scientists they we're forced to be quarantined. Someone thought it would be funny to place Kavanagh and Ronon together in isolation.

Not even 5 minutes later, Ronon got fed up with his complaining and took action. John and McKay, who were watching from observation, started selling tickets to watch.

Soon the bickering turned into a fist fight. Kavanagh was surprisingly strong but was no match against the ex-runner. In the end, Ronon was unscratched while Kavanagh wasn't so lucky. He realized never to mess with the Satedan ever again. As soon as Ronon was let out of isolation, he went on war-path to find whoever decided to place him with the scientist.

**#8- Become a Pirate**

Laura was the instigator of this very odd bucket list item. She and a whole bunch of people decided to hold the first "Atlantis Pirate Convention". Ronon loved it, especially the sword fights. He won the competition but after the medical department had a swarm of patients, Elizabeth quickly banned all pirate activates.

John was still doing flyovers with Rodney over the waters trying to find everyone who was forced to "walk the plank".

**#9- Atlantis Wide Science Fair**

The scientists joined together and requisitioned to have an Atlantis-Wide Science fair. Elizabeth authorized it and the planning began. On the day of, there were several displays on volcanoes, lasers, and more!

John teamed up with Lorne and built an impressive volcanoes display and model while Rodney and Radek built a set of impressive looking laser guns.

When McKay and Zelenka tested their lasers out, they were supposed to trigger off the mirrors and into a piece of steel. Someone accidentally bumped one of the mirrors when the laser turned on. It bounced off of the mirror, hit the window, and bounced over to the volcano. Of course, it caused quite a show when it did what all volcanoes do, explode.

The mess hall still had brown-y grey foam on the roof.

**#10- Laser Tag-Atlantis Style!**

Following the Laser Gun incident at the science fair, a lot of people added this to their bucket lists. They got the science department to make toned-down versions of the guns so they could hold a "Laser Tag-Atlantis Style" game.

After multiple requests, demands, and strikes, Elizabeth finally gave in and allowed it.

Two days later the first laser tag game was held. It was supposed to be every man/woman for themselves but it quickly turned into gate-team versus gate-team. In the end SGA-1 and SGA-2 were the only two teams not eliminated.

It was now a fight to the death. Elizabeth finally called it a truce after medical teams were needed. SGA-1 had gotten in more hits, but SGA-2 refused to stop. After both teams were admitted to the infirmary with a multitude of burns, Elizabeth quickly banned it too.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm probably going to write another few chapters but I'm not sure how much ideas I can come up with… =D**

**If you have any ideas or things you'd like to see, let me know =) **

**Jen***


	2. 11 through 20

**A/N- Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Here's a new chapter of the Atlantis Bucket List! **

**Wow, over the last few days, I've learnt more then I have in the past month! The Canada-Wide Science fair is in 14 days and I'm up to my neck in books and info. Today was quantum physics and quantum mechanics... It was really nice tonight because when I finished for the night, I was able to escape to my fanfictions, finishing off a new chapter of this one =)**

**Before I post this, onto the credits:**

**A huge thank you to:**

DaniWilder for the ideas of #13 and #16!

**And **

BeanieBaby101 for the prompt that created #17!

**Thank you both for the ideas/prompts and I hope you like them! **

**Thank you also to everyone who reviewed, added the story to their alerts and to their favorites! I hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, but I can wish!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**#11- Start a massive food fight**

John, Rodney, and Ronon were at it again. This time, it was a food fight… "The Great Atlantis Food Fight" as it was so named. Who knew plastic forks, plastic spoons, and some rubber bands made a great catapult.

Although there weren't too many injuries, Elizabeth and Jennifer were supposed to beam up to the Daedalus that day. Both were ready to go and decided to grab some lunch. Right as they walked in, a plate of meatloaf came flying their way. Both of them were covered in the red mystery meat and the not-so-secret sauce.

Both women decided that the instigators would clean the whole mess hall then when they finished that, they would get the stains out of their outfits. _"Women…"_

**#12- Surf on top of a Puddle Jumper**

Who other then John would come up with this one? He figured that since they had nowhere to surf on Atlantis, why not use a puddle jumper's roof? He thought it was great, up until the point his pilot accidentally hit too high of a speed, knocking him into the water where a nice Pegasus-Ray was waiting for him…

**#13- Kiss Jennifer Keller**

Kavanagh really had a death wish. He decided that he liked the blonde-haired physician and wanted to kiss her. It was the 23rd of December, also the day they were going to celebrate Festivus.

He made sure that during the "Feats of Strengths" he would be against McKay. _"I'll win against him, and win the kiss… Foolproof."_ He thought.

The day came and as planned, Rodney was against Kavanagh. Rodney really put up a fight, trying to impress Jennifer, who was watching from the sides worriedly. Kavanagh decided to end this once in for all as he saw Jennifer grin at Rodney. After pulling a dirty move, he gave a swift punch to McKay's face, knocking him to the ground… hard, causing the spectators to start booing.

Jennifer rushed over to help him up and Kavanagh decided this was his chance. He grabbed Jen by the arms and pulled her in for a kiss. She started struggling to get out of his grasp avoiding his lips. "LET HER GO!" She heard Rodney yell and suddenly Kavanagh fell over.

As he fell, he revealed Rodney standing behind him, holding his now sore right hand, which he just used to punch Kavanagh. Jen smiled and walked around the groaning man towards the one who just defended her. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, which Rodney happily returned.

The crowd started cheering and they broke apart. Rodney tugged Jen's hand and led her out of the gym. As they left, the crowd started cheering again as Ronon decided he would challenge Kavanagh next…

**#14- Zip Line from One tower to another**

One of the new scientists, Dr. Janice F Neelers, heard about the bucket lists and decided she wanted in on it too. She teamed up with a few other scientists who shared a similar item and they decided on the two balconies.

Using some aircraft cable and a couple of harnesses they set it up. It would be a long, scenic, yet extremely thrilling ride. Janice took the first ride down, closely followed by the others.

They all were correct; it was a very thrilling ride! But there was one problem… for a bunch of scientists they really didn't think it through enough. They gained too much speed while riding which means the speed at the end was triple then it should have been.

When Carson saw the group of scientists limping into the infirmary, all he could do was shake his head… and wish he had tagged along…

**#15- Catch a Pegasus-Ray **

After the last set of Pegasus-Ray accidents, Zelenka really wanted to see one. He decided that he would catch one and study it. After spending about one day fishing off of the back of a puddle jumper he finally caught one. Somehow he was able to get it back to Atlantis and transfer it to a pool of water.

Naturally, everyone was curious to see one up close, especially those who've never encountered them before. A couple of them decided that the resembled the Earth Sting-Rays. Remembering how you can pet the sting-rays in aquariums, people tried it. At first Earl the Pegasus-Ray tolerated it, but after multiple hands came at once, he felt threatened… and attacked.

When Keller arrived with the medical team, she was furious. Why would people take a dangerous creature back to Atlantis was beyond her. As the injured were being treated and transported to the infirmary, Jen walked up to the pool to see just who Earl was. She took a double-take when she swore it smiled and winked at her. _"Ok, I'm defiantly going crazy… I really should get some sleep."_

**#16- Send Zelenka to M7G 677**

When after the 3rd time Rodney was forced to head back to M7G 677 to fix the shield he decided that they really needed to learn how to fix it themselves incase he couldn't. After the last encounter with the kids there, Rodney sent Zelenka to teach them.

When Radek didn't report in at the scheduled time 4 hours later, Elizabeth sent out a team to check it out. Rodney tagged along too, and was glad he did.

When they found Zelenka, he was tied to a tree. Surrounding him were little kids painting his face and tying ribbons to his hair…

**#17- Type Mission Reports only in UPPER CASE**

Sergeant Markham decided that pissing of Elizabeth would be cool. He got a whole bunch of others involved and they all agreed to do something simple, just typing their mission reports in UPPER CASE only. Soon, mostly everyone who had to write up the reports joined in.

Finally after the 36th report in upper case, she finally had it. After tapping into the city wide comm. system and yelling angrily for the better part of a half-an-hour, she locked herself in her room.

When SGA-1, one of the few teams who weren't involved, found out who severally pissed off their friend, Sergeant Markham was really dreading his next sparing lesson with Ronon!

**#18- Create a Snowstorm Machine **

The scientists decided that this Christmas, needed some snow! After creating a snowstorm machine, the "snow-man" as they so lovingly named it, they set it up and let it rip on full strength.

Although the snow was perfect and no-one was hurt by the storm, it was the fun people had after words! Snowball fights, snow slides, snow angels, and even ice skating!

Of course, the Canadians decided to get together to play a game of ice-hockey. They all loved it, until the ice started to melt when the "snow-man" broke down. The ice melted so quickly and a lot of people ended up in the icy-water.

The medical team, although they loved the winter weather while it was here, were now irritated by it. The infirmary was full to the top with injuries ranging from bruises from the snowballs, sprained ankles from the snow slides, mild frostbite, hypothermia, and more cases of flu suffers then they could manage.

Although Elizabeth liked the snow, the city thought the breakout of influenza was a reason for quarantine. After the lockdown, Elizabeth confiscated the "snow-man" before the scientists could fix it.

**#19- Get Back at Sheppard**

After the latest Sheppard/McKay off-world event Rodney wanted payback... and he wanted it bad.

McKay happened to trip while off-world and his pants caught a rock. Then comes the comical "rrriiippp". As if it wasn't embarrassing enough for him just to have the team there, Jennifer was there too, _"Way to impress the lady McKay."_ He thought to himself, _"Why did John even have a camera with him in the first place?" _

John decided it would be funny to take a picture. When said pictures were attached to emails and sent off, Rodney was furious.

Needless to say, he really wanted that revenge. He decided to go after the one thing John loved most… his hair! After rigging his shower to dispense an invisible dye in the water after 5 minutes, he sat back and waited.

When the water turned off and John looked in the mirror, the scream could be heard all around Atlantis but his yell, "RODNEY!!! YOU'RE IN FOR IT!" was even louder.

Everyone just sat back and watched as Rodney started running… with a Barbie-hot-pink Sheppard on his heels.

**#20- Team up and get revenge on Zelenka**

The "Dynamic Duo" was back in action again. After the hot pink and off-world pants incidents, both of them were at each other's throats, which surprised everyone. The two were so close and it was odd to see them like it.

After yet another yelling match in the lab, Radek had enough. He lured both of them onto a balcony by sending them both a romantic letter from "an admirer" telling them to be on a secluded balcony at 0900 hours. As soon as they both arrived, he quickly initiated a program to disable the door controls then open them after 24 hours. Of course, he made sure that Rodney did not have his tablet.

Although they worked out their problems and both of them were back to normal… well, as normal as it gets in the Pegasus Galaxy… Rodney and John were furious. It would have been fine, except a freak rainstorm hit, soaking them both. When they were let out, they agreed to get revenge on whoever did it. They both had a pretty good idea of who it was and they went on rampage.

Poor Radek got a heck of a scare. One minute he was hiding in his quarters, the next he was being doused with freezing cold water from the fire extinguisher system.

Now not only John and Rodney were stuck in the infirmary with intense colds, but Radek joined them too. Radek was quite ticked at them now. He did help them solve their problems and this is what he got? _"Oh Well." _He thought with a smile as dished out his own revenge.

Magically, pictures of the "hot pink" incident were spreading like wildfire on computers all over Atlantis and becoming the number one screen saver. Elizabeth smiled when she saw it and just hoped that "The Treacherous Three" would call it a truce.

* * *

**A/N- That was fun, and refreshing to write! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want, please leave a review and/or ideas or prompts!**

**Thanks,**

**Jen***


	3. 21 through 30

**A/N- I'm very sorry for the delay in updates! I couldn't believe how busy I've been! Good thing I took my laptop camping with me and it rained =)**

Thank you to:  
Natasha for #23

Marcia for #26  
And for everyone else who reviewed!

**Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own SGA… unfortunately... Nor do I own Harry Potter.**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 3**

**#21- Create Flying Broomsticks**

After the latest Harry Potter movie reached Atlantis, the scientists had an idea. What if they could recreate them? Of course, they tried and failed, and tried and failed, and so on until they finally got it right. They were no "Nimbus 2000", but they worked.

Word of their creations leaked out, and soon mostly everyone was lined up to try it out. The medical department was soon swamped with injuries ranging from concussions to broken bones. Jennifer and Carson quickly confiscated the broomsticks and locked them up.

**#22- Go Skydiving **

Parachuting, Zip Lining, BASE jumping, Puddle-Jumper Surfing... what's next? Skydiving was the latest to come to Atlantis. Although most activities including parachutes had been banned, the parachutes had yet to be confiscated so they decided to put them to "good" use.

The Botany Department was the start of it though. After one of the newer experts, Annie Boter, had just come from Earth, bring her laptop with her. Her screen saver was photos of her on a skydiving trip. Katie Brown saw the photos and started talking to her about it, when the others over heard. Deciding to get in on the "Bucket List Craze" that many on Atlantis had been talking about, Katie, Annie, John, and 2 others boarded their puddle-jumper for the dive.

It worked out quite well, and everyone enjoyed it, until they landed in the water. The Pegasus-Rays decided that the parachutes were more fun to bite then the people using them. When Elizabeth saw the state of the parachutes, she almost broke down in tears.

**#23- Create a Skate-Park on the North Pier**

When both John and Lorne were talking over lunch, they both commented on their love of skateboarding in their teenage years and decided to build a skate-park on the North Pier. After recruiting the science department to build the skateboards and help with the ramps, and 1 week of hard work, it was finished and a lot of people came to use it.

When Elizabeth returned 2 days later from an extended off-world trip, she knew nothing, and when the Daedalus arrived, she granted permission to land on the North Pier. Of course, since they were coming in with a vertical landing, no one saw the small skate-park or the people using it.

When the people noticed it coming in fast, they got out of the way as fast as they could by jumping into the water. Although every one made it out safely, it took the rescue teams 3 hours to fish everyone out of the waters.

After Elizabeth yell herself hoarse for them not asking for permission yet again, John and Lorne sulked and mourned over the loss of their beloved skate-park.

**#24- Celebrate National Fruitcake Day!**

Why the chefs decided to celebrate it in the middle of July, no one knew. But one of the chefs decided they the "holiday" on December 27th should be celebrated on July 27th.

The fruitcake turned out well enough. It looked good and smelt even better. The taste and effect on those who did try a piece was not so good. Turns out that the fruit they used tasted amazing and was fine raw, but when it got warm, it released a certain protein.

After the infirmary received (and complained) about cases of indigestion, vomiting, diarrhea, and… other issues, Elizabeth quickly talked to the chefs and made them promise to NEVER make it again. Although many didn't try it, due to hatred of fruit cake, the 3rd of Atlantis that did were miserable. A few of the medical staff, including Carson, who happened to love fruitcake were now on the receiving end of the treatment, and as they say, Doctors make the worst patients!

**#25- Sing "The Song That Never Ends" for as long as possible**

After SGA-3 and SGA-4 started a bet between them of whichever team can sing "the song that never ends" longer would win other team's supply of chocolate and sweets, the rest of Atlantis started pulling out their hair.

Hearing "It is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and then they continued singing it just because, It is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends!.." over and over and over again really got on everybody's nerves.

Many people had been pin downed to not stun them. After Ronon had to be restrained from killing them with his blaster, and Elizabeth for trying to steal it to kill them, John and Rodney were desperate. After literally begging on their hands and knees on the fourth day to get Carson to sedate them, he agreed for a price. Of course, the rest of

3 boxes of tea, 2 chocolate bars, and a promised date, he finally sedated them. Everyone was grateful for the silence, but when SGA-3 and 4 woke, they had a lot of people waiting for revenge…

**#26- Hold a Badminton Competition**

A couple of the more "sporty" people decided to host this. All of the Marines and a lot of the scientists decided to join. The turnout was great. Each person who entered gave in an entrance fee of one candy bar. The 1st place winner would receive half of all "entrance fees" with the trophy, 2nd place would win 3 quarters of what was left leaving the last quarter to the 3rd place. Of course, when everyone heard what the winnings were, more joined, hoping to get lucky and win them.

While watching from the sides, Jennifer commented to Rodney that they should join in on the fun too. Rodney decided to try and maybe he could impress Jen, and maybe she'll agree when he asks to take her out to dinner after.

After many elimination rounds the games were finally over. "And in 1st place we have… Rodney McKay! Congratulations to everyone!"

After many congratulations McKay left with Jennifer, "That was great Rodney! Where'd you learn to play like that?"

He smiled, "When I was younger, someone told me that for some reason, badminton and science just go good together so I figured I'd try it. It was fun but I never really played it much because I had no time. You did great too."

She returned the smile with a laugh, "Yeah, but I got eliminated after the 4th round."

They continued walking in a comfortable silence before Rodney gained enough courage and broke the silence, "Um… do you… maybe… uh… want to go to dinner with me? I mean together! Wait… uh, um, I mean…"

Jennifer cut him off, "Sure, I'd love to."

He smiled happily before leading the way.

**#27- Hold a Prank Day**

The men of Atlantis decided to hold a "Prank Day". Basically, you play as many pranks as you can on people. The only problem was, they made three deadly mistakes: Not telling the ladies, teaming up to play the most pranks on them, and not checking the calendar dates.

Shaving cream, whipped cream, ice cubes, toilet paper, the list was endless, and the ladies, especially Elizabeth, were not happy.

**#28- Getting revenge on the men…  
**

The men's "Prank Day" caused more bad hair days, tempers, and revenge wanting women then they could ever imagine. Unfortunately for the men, the revenge wouldn't be very fun for them.

Pink nail polish, hair dye, and their favorite choice of revenge; adding Nair to the shampoo. The list went on and on of their revenge choices, and finally the men called it a truce. The men realized to NEVER piss of the women especially around 'that time' of the month.

**#29- Steal Carson's Bagpipes**

After Carson pissed Evan off, he decided to get even by stealing his prized bagpipes. Carson was not a happy camper but he did manage to bribe Ronon into getting them back before dishing out his revenge…**  
**

**#30- Get revenge by playing the bagpipes over the comm. system at 5am**

After he got the bagpipes back, he planned his revenge. At 5am sharp, Atlantis was woken up to someone playing a dreary tune on the bagpipes. Nobody was happy and to avoid any bloodshed, Elizabeth called them both to her office to call it a truce.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed! In rule #26 when Rodney says "for some reason, badminton and science just go good together", someone actually said that to me. I had to do my biography for the Canada-Wide Science Fair I had put down that I played badminton and she told me that for some reason, badminton and Science just go good together. I don't think I'm that good at it though =) **

**Anyways, Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!**


End file.
